


I Kissed a Space Man

by sleepymarvel



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert, basically super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymarvel/pseuds/sleepymarvel
Summary: Joel Robinson reader insert. Basically you get to kiss him.
Relationships: Joel Robinson/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	I Kissed a Space Man

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M to be safe, but it's not graphic. Probably closer to a T rating.

He's kissing you --

\-- and you're kissing him. 

You're kissing and everything is warmth and butterflies in your stomach. You're not thinking about the floating movie theater, the terrible movies and quiet days, you're only thinking about Joel Robinson's mouth on yours.

He tastes like milk duds and cherry coke. The kiss is _so_ deep. So good. 

You're standing beside his bed, back pressed against the glassy window that separates you and Joel from the vacuum of space, and his hips are pressed into yours.

Your hands are against his chest, wedged between your bodies, and one of his hands is pressed softly against your jawline, the other is resting at your elbow.

If you weren't so focused on the deepness of the kiss you'd be thinking about how good his hands feel on your bare skin.

Legs weak; there's a warm, pulsing, heaviness below the cinched waist of your own teal blue Gizmonics jumpsuit. Who knew your best kiss would be with a space man? 

Slowly you both pull back for air. Joel is looking at you with his goofy lopsided smile and messy hair. Your heart skips a beat. 

You say, "I really like you." And, "I'm so glad we're here." 

The darkness around you feels so vast, even with the glowing stars to light up the mostly dark bunk. There's space, there's your satellite, there's bad movies, and there's the scar at your hairline from where Dr. Forrester knocked you out --

As if Joel's reading your mind, "In space? With bad movies?" 

His hands slowly move down your arms and wrap around your wrists, that warm feeling radiates from your palms to your shoulders. He's so gentle and you're so into him. 

"In space with _you_." You manage to say, but something short-circuits in your brain and now you're only thinking about how good it would feel to have him on top of you. To have him inside of you. "It's our meet cute story." 

"Maybe we should thank Dr. Forrester then. For sending us up here." Joel says, teasing. 

"Maybe we should thank him for giving us dinner and a movie every Sunday." 

"Maybe you should kiss me again."

"Maybe you should _make me_." 

You're thousands of miles from Earth, trapped up in space with cheesy movies, but when you're with Joel you think maybe everything is going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy and probably terrible (definitely deserves some riffing from Joel and the bots), but I figured I'd post anyway in case it's something somebody might enjoy. 
> 
> This isn't part of my MST3k series.


End file.
